United Nations Space Command Spartan Corps
|type=Advanced Special Operations Forces |country=United Earth Government |branch=*UNSC Marine Corps *SOCOM **MARSOC |partof= |role=*Advanced Special Operations *Collection of Military Intelligence **Collection of military intelligence in the battlespace **Collection of military intelligence in undercover plain clothes operations ***Collection of Human Intelligence (HUMINT) ***Collection of Geospatial Intelligence (GEOINT) ***Collection of Measurement and Signature Intelligence (MASINT) ***Collection of Open Source Intelligence (OSINT) ***Collection of Signals Intelligence (SIGINT) ***Collection of Technical Intelligence (TECHINT) ***Collection of Financial Intelligence (FININT) **Direct Action against enemy forces **Battlespace preparation by Unconventional warfare in enemy territory ***Offensive raids against enemy military infrastructure ***Offensive raids against enemy garissons ***Offensive raids against targets of opportunity **Counter-terrorism operations inside UNSC territory in conjunction with other Special Forces and local Police Departments **Counter-terrorism operations outside UNSC territory ***Hostage rescue ***Tracking and elimination of terrorist personel **Counter Revolutionary Warfare **Force Multiplier in Conventional Warfare ***Elite Shock Troopers ***Allied Morale Booster ***Psycological Warfare against the enemy's morale |altnames=SPARTAN |motto=Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum (If you want peace, prepare for war) |nickname=SPARTAN-IVs |size=*2400 SPARTANS + 300 reserves + Command, training and support Staff |garrison=Camp Sparta, Arcturus |subunits=*Albion Company *Bravo Company *Charlie Company *Delta Company *Easy Company *Fox Company *Ghost Company *Halo Company *Indigo Company *Joker Company *Kilo Company *Lambda Company *Omega Company |commander=Colonel Leonard Teufal |members= |active= |engagements=*Operation: DEVIANT *Operation: WARDOG *Operation: REAPER *Third Battle of Linna |status=Active (as of 2615, Necros Era) |hideu= |hideo= |hidep= |hideh= }} The Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation (SPARTAN-IV) Program, also referred to as the 117th Special Operations Regiment, was first highlighted during a security council meeting at HIGHCOM facility X14 between Major General Alexia Romanov, General Gary Kirsham, Fleet Admiral William Hurtz, Admiral Gareth Boyar and Lieutenant General Joseph Lee in 2596. with a resurgence in Covenant Remnant and Pirate factions, along with the rebellion of two outer colonies worlds the idea of a new SPARTAN generation was suggested along with military wide rearmament. History Conception At first SPARTAN-038 (then under the alias of Eleanor Booth) was approached by Romanov to lead the training and advisement. The other SPARTANS were still participating in OPERATION:SAVIOR and one by one, dropped out at 038's request to help her train the unit. Though at first, a small, elite unit, like the SPARTAN-IIs were envisaged, the Security Council and ONI Section 3 began to envisage a whole regiment of SPARTAN-IVs. The descision was made, over the SPARTANS heads to make a regiment of four battalions, each made of three companies of 200, creating roughly 2400 SPARTANs in total, with 300 more in reserve. To aid in this mammoth undertaking, all surviving members of Beta and Gamma companies of the third generation were brought in as trainers, along with some of the best operators in ONI, the Marine Corps and the Navy. Along with that, at 038's request, several Sangheili were also hired on, with the blessings of the Sangheili Council. Recruitment The Office of Naval Intelligence was hard pressed to acquire all the recruits needed, with children with the correct physical and mental characteristics. In order to acquire the needed children, ONI drew up four recruitment groups. Each group would be, in the end, physically and mentally superior to thier peers and produce the superior kind of soldier the SPARTAN program required. Group 1 Group 1 was the 'traditional' recruitment area, searching for children with the correct characteristics. Though probably the smallest group, this group was one of the core recruitment groups. 488 Children were trailed for two years to observe thier development by ONI special advisors, including doctors and SOCOM representatives, along with each child recieving a 'interaction'. Each child was abducted from thier homes from across the colonies for the program and replaced by flash clones. Most were highly unstable and died after a short time. Group 2 Group 2 was the 'veterans' program. A number of Marine, Navy and ONI personel were paid inordinate funds to not only concieve children, but hand them over to ONI upon birth and paid to remain silent. The fertilised egg was treated with gene therapy to create a child that would eventually show the physical and mental characteristics that that ONI needed. This child would be raised in a ONI controlled enviroment and would leave no 'paper trail', leading to a clean abduction and induction to the SPARTAN program. These contributed 669 applicants. Group 3 Group 3 was a long term infiltration and tracking program that used a variety of fertility clinics to artificially implant genetically enhanced embryos into women seeking treatment. These children were then tracked, carefully monitered and eventually abducted and replaced with flash clones. This contributed 723 applicants. Group 4 Group 4 was the 'orphan' classification, using children orphaned by the recent Brute activity. While not many children had the neseccary characteristics, quite a few were open to gene therapy to gain those traits. Those within the prospective age range were treated without even thier own knowledge and then abducted and replaced by Flash clones later. These contributed 807 Applicants. Anomalies While there are exactly 2700 SPARTAN-IVs, the numbers of those recruited don't add up. In total there are 13 'anomalies'. While which child was recruited from which group is locked under ONI authorisation, making a secret, even to the commands of the IVs, it is know there are 13 children that are 'not' on the books. ONI Section 0 has kept a close tab on the Anomalies, which have preformed beyond all expectations. Even among thier IV peers, they harbor incredible intelligence strength and skill. Training Phase 1 The Phase 1 was the 'indoctrination' period, sorting them into thier company units, indoctrinating them with loyalty to the UNSC and beginning a strict series of discipline and physical exercises, along with educational sessions intended to increase intelligence and increase thier later combat effectiveness with creative thinking. This seven month long phase consisted of intravenous training in four areas. Discipline, Teamwork, loyalty and exercise (Mental and Physical). The Teamwork exercises focused upon randomised team ups within the company and then worked on team based activities, that required cohesion within the team, such as aggressive assault courses requring teamwork to get past certain obstacles or team sports, requring the SPARTANS to work together, despite the randomised assignment. Despite being a company size forced, the SAPRTANS were required to familiarised with eachother as quickly as possible. The Exercise sessions could be easily divided into two sections, physical and mental. Physical exercises were aimed at trying to increase thier physical strength, endurance and agility in incremental amounts and was mixed between long distance runs up to 'Hill 303', or as it became more commonly known amongst the SPARTANS, Olympus, incrementally increased from simply walking it, with a supply of water, to running it while carrying bags laden with weights and no water supply. They also worked on assault courses, gym exercise, weights and physical sports. The mental exercises worked on literacy, mathematics, physics, biology, chemistry, puzzle solving and physical exercising, while was interspaced with some lessons in history of warfare, intended to give them a introduction to thier later exercises. Their loyalty exercises were based on lessons, trying to imbue as much good and heroics in the UNSC , the UEG and Earth history as possible, while painting dissidence and innsurection in the worst light possible and also used subliminal messaging during night periods to imbue thier loyalty. The last element of thier lessons was discipline. Disciplinary exercises were harsh and often borderline tortorous, first instilling a fear of being disciplined then worked on making them grit thier teeth. Should one SPARTAN of failed, his entire unit would be disciplined. This was compounded with marches and drills, working on creating cohesion and discipline. During this entire phase, the SPARTANS are 'desensitized' to the violence and blood shed that will follow, are introduced to military terminology and thier individuallity and personality is broken down and reforged slowly, starting with the removal of thier surname and replacement with a number. Phase 2 Phase 2 was a phase lasting 17 months and devoted to thier introduction to basic combat training. This phase continued thier physical exercise, drill marching, mental exercise and team work, but introduced the SPAARTAN to the UNSC military proper, starting with UNSC culture, rank and military structure, first aid, protocol, SPARTAN customs and martial arts over a 3 month course, then introduced to combat training, with thier field training, working on a rotation of firearms introduction, working on familiarization, field tripping, field cleaning, operation then eventually, use various firearms on firing ranges, then rotated to field survival, focusing on surviving in all enviroments through the use of both equipment and personal initiative, such as food gathering, or indeed, stealing supplies. The other rotations include orienteering, equipment familiarization, camouflage and training for defence against chemical warfare. At randomised times during training, SPARTANS may come under assault by thier instructors or be subjected to gas attack, requring incentive and quick action. Instructors may also use live ammo against SPARTANS in order to associate them with the noises of combat and adjust them to being under pressure. Phase 3 Phase 3 focused on advance training. Now, with the candidates aged 8 and and basic combat training, field survival, excellent discipline and high familiarity with the UNSC, they were introduced to a 1 year training session, working on a rotation between special weapons training, squad tactics training, vehiclular training and naval training, they were quickly introduced to the full spectrum of UNSC combat systems. This regime would introduce them to more exotic UNSC weaponry, starting with things such as missile systems, special grenades, demolitions, heavy machine guns, rocket systems and then the UNSC's handful of 'exotic weapons', namely thier Ion, LASER and plasma arsenal, it would introduce them to combat vehicles, starting with the simplest, and most familiar, the Mongoose and Warthog, to main battle tanks, tanks with exotic energy weapons then aircraft, with the entire process introducing them to the combat systems, operation and even details on repairing and servicing them, allowing a SPARTAN to make use of every vehicle within the UNSC arsenal and being capable of keeping them in service, with that course ending in vehicular tactical training, followed by the Naval training, focusing on Navy warship systems, such as operation, service and repair of UNSC Naval systems, navy tactics and the layout of navy warships. the last element of this phase was the squad training, introducing SPARTANS to squad based fighting, training and operation. Phase 4 Phase 4 was started with the SPARTANS introduction to thier Tier 2 augmentations. Having already silently undergone thier genetic and drug augmentation measures, the Tier 2 introduced a 1 week course of cybernetic implants to thier body, including inner ear implants, vascular and nerve implants, the most important was thier neural implants, opening up a entirely new area of training. SPARTANS were trained in advance combat for two years, focusing on unconventional warfare, stealth systems, UNSC body armour, system interfacing, Zero-G combat, underwater combat, parachuting, orbital drops, deep space incursions, advance demolitions, anti-tank warfare, hostage rescue, interrogation, anti-terrorism tactics, fear tactics, advance martial arts, parkour, advance combat medicine, combined arm, military exercises against regular Marines and later special forces and at the culimination of this phase, the SPARTANs are put into a five week training course to determine thier skill sets and abilities and place them into thier platoon based roles. Thier result of this evaluation and thier prior history is used to determine thier role, allowing them to be seperated into sepcialist roles. Phase 5 Phase 5, the second to last phase, was a 4 year course, focusing on honing and polishing the SPARTANS in thier respective roles and continuning thier mental exercise, physical exercise and discipline, interspersed by sessions of training with Covenant, Imperium, Federation, USR and Plainsfierian equipment, for familiarization. This phase was finished up by a 4 month training session in advance warfare, focusing on electronic warfare, cyber warfare and sabotage. By the end of this phase, the SPARTANs could run a marathon distance in full combat gear without requiring water, stops or resupply, could be dropped into hostile territory and survive for a indefinate period, defeat a force of ODSTs many times thier size, disassemble and reassemble thier gear in record time and could defeat even well trained and seasoned Special Tactics and Operations personel. Phase 5 was finished with thier third phase augmentation. Phase 6 Following a lengthy recovery time, the first lesson of Phase 6 was the MJOLNIR Mark VII Armour. With all SPARTANS introduced to the most basic variation, they then moved up to thier specific variants. SPARTANS quickly learned of its abilities, how it augmented thiers, how to preform new electronic, cyber and signals warfare against the enemy. At the culmination of a 3 month period, the SPARTANS had thier final graduation, a combat scenario against a SOCOM combined arms force and were deemed combat ready when they devastated the unit. By the ending of the training the results were astonishing. Thanks to the massive increase in both SPARTANs to continue the training and support teaching AIs, they were both more well trained and more well prepared. Though each SPARTAN was individually trained in all tactics, equipment and methods availible, they were also highly specialised in thier fields, wether than be leadership, close quaters, recon, sniping or Wolf piloting. The reserve company, rather than going into individual training, focused on generalising, in preperation for filling in for casualties. First Taste of Combat A clan of Kig-Yar Pirates had made a string of bases in the Jaguar Expanse, a region of systems usually dotted with asteroid field and only a single, habitable planet, creating a large smuggling, slavery and piracy trade for themselves and the Remnants in the area. As part of Operation: DEVIANT, the SPARTAN-IVs went in first to their bases, hiding aboard captured Kig-Yar freighters. Gradually, the SPARTANS attack and took all eighteen of their asteroid stations as the navy mopped up their ships. They carried forth their attack on Kol, the Kig-Yar planet, with half the force going in as advance teams, disabling anti aircraft positions, capturing vital locations, destroying vehicle fuel and ammo dumps and destroying moored ships. After eight hours of absolute chaos, the UNSC Navy arrived in system, in force, and smashed aside the Kig Yar fleets and deployed the remaining half of the SPARTANS as a regular force, backed up by elements of the 21st Panzer Regiment, giving them armoured back up. Within three hours of sustained fighting, the clan piecemeal retreated out system or surrendered to the UNSC. With zero casualties, it was a brilliant pass of the SPARTAN program. However, their true baptism in fire was yet to come. Operation: WARDOG Their first 'real operation' was Operation: WARDOG, a sustained guerrilla campaign on Hannibal III, a human colony recently taken by Remnant forces. While the navy was being mustered the SPARTANs began to devise a guerrilla warfare plan, even before approached by HIGHCOM. When HIGHCOM prepared to send them there, they showed them their plan. It was bold but simple. Their platoons would be individually dropped onto the surface, across the whole entire surface, by stealth infiltrator ships, along with equipment necessary for base camps and vehicles for ground operations. From there, they would establish hidden bases deep within enemy terrain and then from there, launch raids up until the UNSC arrived in system. The majority of the units 'disappeared' into the thick woods of the planet, where they would only make encrypted, 'bounced' COM's very rarely to HIGHCOM to report their status. From these positions they would go out on raids, destroying enemy depots, setting garrisons alight and destroying ground positions during the night, then melt into the darkness. These raids where highly successful, destroying enemy concentrations with near zero casualties. Though one 'odd' raiding method, spearheaded by Bravo Company, with SPARTAN-013 at the head of this method, was using the warthogs they had dropped in with, which were usually for exfiltration or movement between raids, to rapidly assault enemy air fields, destroying their landed Phantoms, Banshees and Seraphs, while a number of other troops would stealthily infiltrate the other segments of the airfield when their guards were dranw out and destroy the waiting aircraft, either through planting bombs on them, 'shooting them up', sabotaging them or in one documented case, destroying the internal electronic systems with brute force before leaving, as did the mounted unit. Up until this point they only took one death along with a few minor injuries. When the UNSC Fleet was finally mustered and entered system, preparing to smash aside the Remnant fleet, the SPARTANS went into their final phase of the plan. Each battalion got their individual tasks. Third Battalion was assigned to attack a number of cross road villages, bridges and mountain passes, take them and hold them against Remnant counter attack until relived. They were also assigned to destroy a number of key bridges to hamper enemy movement in and out of the designated landing zones. Second Battalion was assigned to securing enemy anti aircraft positions and landing zones. Thier engineer teams were at the forefront of this, laying out pioneer landing positions for their dropships and frigates along with destroying enemy AA batteries. First Battalion had one of the more prestigious engagements, with their whole company formed up to take one of the most important locations. When the Remnant took to the world, they forced the survivors into 'prison camps' in the second town on the planet, as the capital was largely destroyed in the primary assault. Though the SPARTANs had observed this position for some time, they were unable to attack or do anything about the regular brutality meeted out on the enslaved humans. Now was their chance. With the majority of their garrison out on patrol to stop the humans, their reinforcements destroyed in raiding and they vehicles out there search for their ghost like enemies or on fire, their defence was pitiful. After infiltrating the Remnant perimeter en masse, they launched their lightning attack from below and above, rappelling for infiltrated buildings, exploding from sewers like rats. Brutes and their Jackal, Grunt and Drone conscripts still remember the sheer destructive force of one 'demon' but now hundreds of them suddenly leaped from the shadows, putting their forces into a whole sale rout. Key objectives, such as landing zones, defensive positions and prisons were taken and held. With the Brutes losing the majority of the interior of the town and only holding the largely useless suburbs and exterior, they spent two hours regrouping and then moved in to re-take their positions. They marched into hundreds of 'kill zones' laced with mines, rockets, machine guns and snipers. Within twenty minutes of their counter attack they suffered 58% casualties and fell back. Ordering their armoured forces to return and attack, they prepared to march in again. Most of those forces never made it back to the town, with them being caught up in ambushes along objectives the other battalions had taken or destroyed by the first wave of UNSC air forces. Of the few that made it back, their heavy units were destroyed and the majority of their fast units, eleven ghosts and five choppers, broke through to the central square, past the measly SPARTAN defence. In a well orchestrated trap, they had box their rapid assault vehicles in, trapping them off from the remaining forces and destroyed them at will. Though this part of the engagement is the least well documented, it is reported that the battalion's Warthogs moved in at this time and attacked, while one SPARTAN, allegedly 013, hijacked a moving chopper and then, along with the warthogs, pushed out of the square and swept up the last of the enemy resistance. During the latter phase of the operation, only three SPARTANs died, while there were several more sever casualties. Operation: REAPER While the navy dealt with the majority of the Remnant incursions, the SPARTANs had a new task. Putting down a human rebellion in its infancy. The destruction wrought by the Insurrection taught the UNSC to destroy these rebellions before they managed to spread to the UNSC proper. When the first stages of rebellion began to the world of Harmal began, the UNSC began a media black out and immediately sent in the SPARTANs to deal with the rebellion. The rebels had made several improvised bases, along with combat vehicles out in the ash wastes of the volcanically active world, which had to be dealt with. They even had an improvised leisure cruiser come warship along with a few 'technicals'. This time round, rather than going for guerrilla warfare or all out assaults, the IVs went the road of stealth and assassinations. With infiltration of major compounds and the assassination or capture of many of their major leaders, along with the sabotage of the fusion generators that powered their bases, the use of 'geo bombs' provided by the Sangheili to cause earth quakes and volcanic eruptions to literally make it seem as if the bases never existed and the sabotage of their warship. During this operation SPARTAN-A044 was actually captured and revealed the nature of the IV project but soon escaped and killed his captors, resulting in the secret not escaping. After two weeks of system wide media black out, blamed on solar storms, it was lifted, with any trace of the rebellion buried under ash and magma. OPERATION:FIRE/OPERATION:HELLFIRE Third Battle of Linna Augmentation The new program was designed to be as harsh as the SPARTAN-II program, with focus on team work and combat skills. A heavy specification was also placed onto specialization as well, to ensure that the unit could operate as a Marine company in combat. With out thier knowledge, the SPARTANS had already been undergoing augmentations, usually used on Marines. Using drugs used in previous SPARTAN-III augmentations and new drugs, there was a 99.9% pass rate of SPARTANS. Tier 1 Tier 1 was primarily a drug and gene therapy program to naturally increase thier abilities, secretly given to them in thier food and deployed during medical check ups. *Type-λ Anabolic steroids: The Type-λ Anabloic Steroid is a reliable, safe Steroid that has been in use for over 250 years. The Type-λ Steroid, only cleared for UNSC use in 2546, out of desperation, is a synthetic Anabloic Steroid with very few side effects, is 'gender-safe' and has little hormonal interference. The drug strengthens muscle strength, density, encourages growth of new muscle fibres. It also encourages strengthening of bone tissue. The drug, mixed with a carefully controlled diet, increases the strength of the user by 13%. *Recovery Drugs: Decreases muscle recovery time from strenuous exercise, increasing stamina. *Energy Release Drugs: Drugs that speed up the breaking down of fatty energy stores in the body (Conserved by marine diets) during strenuous exercise, increasing the amount of energy availible. *Marines recieve a number of gene therapy sessions to increase thier natural strength and intelligence, and increase thier resistance to certain chemical, biological of radiological elements and remove potential genetic 'time bombs'. Tier 2 *Tier 2 was thier cybernetic augumentions, including thier neural interface and protective implants. This was initiated mid training to allow the SPARTANS to begin training with more advance hardware. **Inner Ear Implants: A series of carefully introduced implants to the inner ear, intended to protect the ears from audiotory assault, sharpens hearing and directional detection and implants to the balance centres, that not only protect them from ptoential confusion but increases thier ability to maintain thier balance, giving them incredibly balance and agility. **Neural Implant: The SPARTANs are equipped with extensive Neural Implants. Using arteficially grown neuro-fibres grown into microscopic computer chips, grown via galactose 'trails' then attached via neuralsurgery to the brain. There are a number of microscopic implants attached to each major section of the brain then connected to a control section implanted near each lobe, then all attached to the central nervous centre neurally bonded directly to the brain stem. Through the neural implants, users can communicate with each other, by thought, by sending coding electronic messages from one neural implant connected to a network to another and send messages to connected systems, such as body armour or attached vehicles. **Vascular Implants: Vascular implants are installed that filter drugs, toxins and viral agents from the blood stream to severely reduce thier effect. **Nervous System Implants: A number of microscopic implants in the nervous system designed to stop nerve toxins from effecting the nervous system by neutralising them first. **Node 31.7: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that give the SPARTANS a incredibly immunity to viral and bacterial threats, natural or not. It also gives them a total resistance against nano viruses and limited resistance to chemical weapons and carcinogens. **Node 32.1: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces a number of specialized *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that greatly increase the healing time of the body by provoking cell division, creating on site clotting agents, breaking down harmful substances in the body such as Lactic Acid and in some rumoured cases, keeping the body alive in near death circumstances by manually feeding the brain oxygen to maintain the brain, and causing short burst electric shocks (as a colony) to the heart in a attempt to revive it, even after the body has 'died', though development in this field has been restricted. **Node 13.6: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that patrol the capillaries around the alveoli in the lungs. These have a incredibly affinity for a range of gases except for Oxygen. They immediately 'pick up' these gasses then release them back into the lungs to be exhaled. This prevents poisonous gas attacks, asphyxia from a increase in gases other than oxygen and improves the cardiovascular system. Tier 3 Thier final Augmentations, that would mark them as 'true' SPARTANS, was a mixture of drug and physical surgical alterations. *Drug therapy Augments: The SPARTANS were greatly enhanced by the use of drugs **Drug 8942-LQ99: A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst. This siginificantly strengthens bone structure, making the bone structure dense and extremely tough. **Drug 88005-MX77: A fibroid muscular protein complex that increased muscle density and decreased lactose recovery time and allowed them to lift three times their own body weight. This was applied to every major body muscle, especially skeletal muscles, along with the post augmented heart. This gave them, even with out thier MJOLNIR, fantastic raw strength. **Drug 88947-OP24:A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. A drug that boosted colour vision and night vision by increasing blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the eye. Not only did thier eyesight become sharper and keener, with a low diffraction rate, giving them extremely long range eyesight, but they could see in low light situtations very clearly. **37895-CT69 which safely facilitates the superconducting fabrication of neural drendites, altering the bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Resulting in a 300 percent increase in reflexes. Increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. **Catalytic thyroid implant, which aided in growth and maturity. *Physical Augments: The SPARTANS also underwent a number of physical and cybernetic augments **AEGIS Ceramic Augment: While drug 8942-LQ99 significantly strengthens bones, it paves the way for surgical grafting of AEGIS Ceramic armour to skeleton. coverage covers almost 57% of bone because, thanks to newer, nano-assembled porous materials, which prevents necrosis of white blood cells and allows easy transfer of chemicals across the armour and bone. This allows the majority of the SPARTAN's bones to be armoured, mostly the cranium, rib cage, hip, tibias, fibulas, femur, radius, ulna, humerus and spine. this makese those bones almost unbreakable, owing to much of the SPARTANs extreme hardiness, survivability from extreme conditions and high falls. **Lydecker's Carapace: A experimental application of cultures of flash cloned bone and cartilage, these are custom grown for each SPARTAN, reinforced by Carbide ossification and AEGIS Ceramic grafting then surgically applied. The bones form rib bone sized and shaped pieces, with cartilage which is induced by biochemical procedures to anchor itself to bone. They are applied to rib bones to cover the intercostal spaces, anchored firmly to the upper rib. This makes a overlapping set of natural armour, greatly increasing the protection of their higher muscles and organs and in particular a resistance to stabbing injuries. The resulting augment leaves the rib cage bullet proof to small calibre rounds. **Cardio-enhancement surgery: Surgery aimed at the heart. Using flash grown muscle tissues and on site repair, bonding and nerve and blood vessel pathway creation by *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT*, the cardiac volume can be greatly increased, along with using Drug 88005-MX77 to increase its effectiveness as well. This was in part to support other new physical augments. **Pulmonary enhancement surgery: Surface area of lungs greatly increased, increasing lung capacity, while a third, flash cloned 'parasitic' lung is created and bonded. This lung's nervous system is bonded to to that of the right lung, reducing need for new and potentially dangerous neuro pathways. Its arteries and veins are also flash cloned with it and these are linked into the cardiovascular system like the rest by painstaking surgery. Equipment Mobile Joint Objective Light Non-standard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII The MJOLNIR VII was the next generation of MJONLIR armour, giving each individual SPARTAN a incredible boon. Each individual MJOLNIR suit increased the SPARTANS strength, endurance, protection, communication, combat, detection, stealth and speed by huge amounts, making a individual SPARTAN even more dangerous. Features Helmet *A Variable electronically controlled non-reflective visor with protective and concealing sun shade and gold tint to protect from electromagnetic interference. *Anchor Point on helmet for thermal goggle systems. *LIDAR and LASER Range finder built into helmet *A communication featuring powerful 'Agile Metamaterial' with ultra to to extremely high frequency communication systems and a range high enough to reach high orbit communication satellites and a short range radio system with a 6 kilometer range and a neural interface controlled throat microphone. *An Electronic Warfare suite utilising a 7GB electronic warfare computer, capable of gathering and jamming SIGINT ELNIT FISINT and COMINT systems. *13GB warfare assistance computer assistance for video storage, an Identification friend or foe transponder, video and audio storage and Unmanned vehicle interfacing. It also stores objectives, mapping information, long term weather reports and stored enemy information system. *A holographic HUD projected by a AC5 Heads Up Display. This displays weapon interfaces, including crosshairs and ammo, targets, marked with red markers, team mates, marked with green markers, objectives, marked with yellow markers, biometric response from user and team mates, camera links from onboard camera, fibre optic probes, weapon mounted cameras, team mates, UVs and aerial or satellite recon, geological/meterological information and mapping and shielding power. *Two helmet mounted flash lights, consisting of a high power 'white' halogen lamp, 'red' halogen lamp, a onboard full colour camera and a Night Vision Camera for HUD projection. *Nightvision projection system, allowing the HUD to be rendered in night vision. *Full Nuclear/Biological/Chemical Warfare system, with air filtration and protection against airborne agents. Armour *Heavy duty armour, using a five layer AEGIS ceramic composite, with a outer coating of titanium, providing ballistic defence and ablative energy defence with its refractive coating. Under that, it is resin bonded to a AEGIS layer, which shatters incoming projectiles and deforms to absorb the impact. This layer is made up of multiple tiles, to improve protection and multiple hit ability. Under this is another layer titanium, which adds to the protection and provides most of the structural rigidity and support. Under this is a energy absorbing graphite composite layer and then a thick Liquid Crystal layer, which provides up to three times the protection of Kevlar without the same bulk. *Self Regenerating nanite colonies are present in the armour, fed through ancilliarie tubes in the armour from a central resevoir. They repair all layers of the armour, but take time. *High strength titanium weave over liquid crystal layer with underlying layers of radiation resistant layers, protecting from a full spectrum of radiation. *AEGIS Ceramic plate ultra mobile gauntlet. Sensors *Eye Tracking systems allow the helmet to be combined with vehicles TAD Systems with out any need for interfacing systems. *Two stage motion scanner using pyroelectric infrared and microwave sensors. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. *Micro Active Electronically Scanned Array. This is used for terrain and target mapping and is highly resistant to jamming. Other Systems *The suit contains a high power Mk. XXI CAESER Fusion Reactor with a fuel reserve for 7 years on constant use. The reactor uses a high power polywell generator using Boron-11 and Proton fuel hoppers. The Polywell works be creating a powerful magnetic field through the use of six spherical electromagnetic coils. Inside the magnetic field, electrons injected are accelerated by the electric current. The electromagnetic structure confines most of the electrons and those that escape are retained by the electric field. This configuration traps the electrons in the middle of the device focusing them near the center which produces a virtual cathode. The virtual cathode is used to accelerate and confine the ions to be fused which, except for minimal losses, never reach the physical structure of the Polywell. The power needed is achieved by temporarily hooking it up to a full sized fusion reactor for five minutes. After the introduction of the fuel, the reactor uses the fuel to maintain the power. *ATHENS Mark XVIII Electromagnetic Shielding System with 3000 volt range with low intensity emitters and masking systems, obscuring its energy signature from a variety of spectrums. *Installed 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage system, providing both optical and thermal invisibility, at the cost of a limited lifespan. *The Waste Disposal filters gases and waste and removes unnessecary waste and recycles what is avaible for the internal water resevoir. *Chemical Injection Ports are present and can be custom loaded. The usual load is bio foam reserves supplemented with Creatinine Phosphate injectors, small doses injected when body enters anaerobic respiration, though the armour has a 'cut off point' of how much can be injected. *The armour has 90 minutes of air with a pressure controlled mixture intake. *Each gauntlet has two fibre optic probes, which can be remotely controlled by neural interface or plugged into weaponry, providing optical links and long distance probes, with a range of two meters. *Thermal Regulation systems are provided by water borne ancilliaries from a internal water resevoir. These are warmed or cooled by alternating cryogenic and radiator heaters, to provide internal comfort and keep the external armour as a 'black body' against background thermal radiation. *The Reactive Liquid Metal Layer has gotten incremental improvements, increasing the ability of the user even more. The average running speed of a SPARTAN in the armour is 117 kilometers per hour, thier strength is tripled, capable of lifiting, on average, 2250 pounds and jump up to 4 meters in height at 26 meters in length, with a running start *Pressure Suit for internal vacumn sealing and pressure control. *Magnetic Induction plate in boots for space walks on metallic surfaces. *Reactive Bi-Polymeric shock absorbing layer to protect from falls and increase endurance for long distance travel. MJOLNIR Mark VII/C Variant The CQB Variant carries over from older CQB designs, improving K (Kelvin/Thermodynamic temperature) dispersal by a thermo-reactive dispersion system, that reduces heat damage from energy weapons and joint mobility, achieved by carefully redesigning and moving existing armour sections, allowing the user much more mobility, a great boon in close quaters combat. Along with that, it also uses tougher armour on the helmet and chest plate, protecting vital chest and head areas, and a gorget piece, for added protection. The CQB armour is used almost exclusively by SPARTAN Assault Teams, allowing them incredibly agility and survivability in close combat, giving them a edge against any opponent. MJOLNIR Mark VII/V Variant The EVA Variant is designed for deep space actions with improvements to exoatmospheric endurance and mobility without the use of thrusters. In several improvements, it also includes micro gravity packs in the legs and arms to help stabilise during deep space ops, though the use of a G-Pack will greatly aid in this. It also has extended oxygen reserves of 120 minutes. It is used almost exclusively for Extra Vehicular Operations, wether for deep space assault, reconnaissance, ship boarding or engagement against enemy forces in counter-boarding naval warfare. MJOLNIR Mark VII/S Variant The Scout variant combines the best features of the Scout and Recon variants into one package. It uses advance materials, such as maintenance free stealth coating, which is resistant to RADAR, LIDAR and even motion detectors through unique sonic absorbtion paint materials along with texture buffers that reduce the RADAR play back and radar resistant shape which further reduces its cross section, a reduction to IR Signatures which reduces its signature, even during extreme activity, to a black body, further Cherenkov radiation disguising, meaning it makes no visible radiation signature and heavily modified communications and sensor system, including heavier encryption and emissions control (EMCOM) to reduce its chances of being detected, even when using its sensor systems or communications. It is used, usually in conjunction with camo cloaks, for 'Stalker' Special Reconnaissance SPARTANS or Scout-Sniper SPARTANS, giving them a edge when in close proximity to enemy forces. MJOLNIR Mark VII/EOD Variant The Explosive Ordinance Disposal is also another hold over from earlier sets but with new changes. The Helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation and features a almost solid titanium-AEGIS-titanium 'cage' to provide maximum protection, with the small visor section being the only possible weak spot, and the armour was designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armour, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment and designed specifically to protect Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance by channelling the explosion away from them. It also features an expanded sensor system that can detect potential explosives, booby traps and IEDs, along with an ARGUS sensor. The EOD is used by Combat engineers, allowing them to survive should thier expertise fail them. MJOLNIR Mark VII/J Variant The MJOLNIR Jump variant is one specifically designed for use with the G/J-Pack, featuring streamlined features, improved helmet aesthetics to aid in great vision during descent operations, magnetic plates on the lower legs and chest to replace those not usable on the back, extra gel and reactive liquid metal crystal layers in the legs and feet and expanded nanotech reaction systems in the soles of the boots. Should the SPARTANS be expecting high atmosphere combat or engagement against the enemy in skyscrapers, orbital elevators or Arcologys or preforming in atmoshpere jumps, the JUMP is the preferred armour. M84D Arcturus Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit The Arcturus Wolf was the third version of the Wolf, being designed for special operation teams. The suit was further augmented with highly advance shock absorbers, allowing it to take greater amounts of punishment. It was also augmented by more powerful motion systems to keep driving the unit moving at similar speeds to the Dire Wolf. The 'head' suite was expanded with a range of information equipment and a AESA RADAR. The system was augmented with a pair of 'reflex' cannons on the back of its shoulders. These three barreled rotary cannons were fed of a magazine of 9, 20mm shells. These allowed the operator to make 'reflex' attacks when being flanked, stopping them from being as vulnerable. Its armour now sported thermal and EM masking systems as well as coolant for the exhausts to disguise it's emissions. Finally a more expensive, powerful fusion core was added, allowing longer operational times and more powerful shielding, along with the addition of 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage. The Arcturus Wolf took many weapon systems from the MJOLNIR Mark VII. The Wolf is used by select SPARTANS to provide heavy duty fire power and raw strength in combat situations. HUD *A holographic HUD projected by a AC5 Heads Up Display. This displays weapon interfaces, including crosshairs and ammo, targets, marked with red markers, team mates, marked with green markers, objectives, marked with yellow markers, biometric response from user and team mates, camera links from onboard camera, fibre optic probes, weapon mounted cameras, team mates, UVs and aerial or satellite recon, geological/meterological information and mapping and shielding power. This HUD is expanded with additional rear view cameras and camera stalks. Communication Systems *A communication featuring powerful 'Agile Metamaterial' with ultra to to extremely high frequency communication systems and a range high enough to reach high orbit communication satellites and a short range radio system with a 6 kilometer range and a neural interface controlled microphone Combat Systems *An Electronic Warfare suite utilising a 7GB electronic warfare computer, capable of gathering and jamming SIGINT ELNIT FISINT and COMINT systems. *13GB warfare assistance computer assistance for video storage, an Identification friend or foe transponder, video and audio storage and Unmanned vehicle interfacing. It also stores objectives, mapping information, long term weather reports and stored enemy information system. Sensors *Eye/head Tracking systems allow the helmet to be combined with vehicles TAD Systems with out any need for interfacing systems. *Two stage motion scanner using pyroelectric infrared and microwave sensors. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. *Micro Active Electronically Scanned Array. This is used for terrain and target mapping and is highly resistant to jamming. *Mobile camera stalk systems, which mount three multi directional full colour/nightvision cameras and LIDAR systems, giving them a wide range of views. *Six full colour cameras (four forward, two rear) with night vision capacity, two thermal cameras, a LASER range finder, a LIDAR and digital telescoping sight with 10x zoom *Three Emergancy full colour/nightivision cameras on the chest plate, where the head of the pilot occupies. Motion System *The primary motor system relies on a compound system of hydraulics and arteficial Fibre Musculature. *The arms and legs guide the motion through a network of carefully calibrated sensors, that allow all the motions of the user to be replicated and any sensation felt by the armour to feed back through a light pressure based system. Defensive Systems *The Wolf has much heavier armour than the MJOLNIR, with a primary Titanium, AEGIS tile inserts, carbon fibre layer, heat resistant synthetic fibre layers and a internal liquid crystal layer. This gives it even more ballistic protection than the MJOLNIR, and even some light tanks. Power Systems *The Wolf has been powered by increasingly powerful fusion packs, the final one being powered by a fusion power pack with enough power to run it at full capacity for three years year and 1 month. *The Dire Wolf was initially powered by a heavily modified LACONIA Mark XIII Electromagnetic Shielding System, more famously used on the MJOLNIR Mark VI. This gave a 1700 volt range. Arcturus Wolves were fitted with heavily modified ATHENS Mark XVIII Electromagnetic Shielding System with 3000 volt range with low intensity emitters and masking systems, obscuring its energy signature from a variety of sepctrums. Stealth Systems *The Wolf is designed to be RADAR resistant in shape and has RADAR resistant and LIDAR resistant paints. *Thermal Regulation systems are provided by water borne ancilliaries from a internal water resevoir. These are warmed or cooled by alternating cryogenic and radiator heaters, to provide internal comfort and keep the external armour as a 'black body' against background thermal radiation. *Installed 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage system, providing both optical and thermal invisibilty, at the cost of a limited lifespan. Other Systems *Full sealed and hardened against NBC conditions *Hardened against electromagnetic pulses. *Fully airtight *Onboard weapon holsters for personal weapons. *The Waste Disposal filters gases and waste and removes unnessecary waste and recycles what is avaible for the internal water resevoir. *Chemical Injection Ports are present and can be custom loaded. The usual load is bio foam reserves supplemented with Creatinine Phosphate injectors, small doses injected when body enters anaerobic respiration, though the armour has a 'cut off point' of how much can be injected. *The armour has 90 minutes of air with a pressure controlled mixture intake. *Each gauntlet has two fibre optic probes, which can be remotely controlled by neural interface or plugged into weaponry, providing optical links and long distance probes, with a range of two meters. *Pressure Suit for internal vacumn sealing and pressure control. *Magnetic Induction plate in boots for space walks on metallic surfaces. *The resulting modifications to the user's ability are incrementally improved from the original model to the Arcturus Wolf. The average running speed of a user in the armour is 113 kilometers per hour, the user is capable of lifiting 7000 pounds and jump up to 6 meters in height at 28 meters in length, with a running start M7 Body Armour The M7 Body Armour is the third most advance body armour in UNSC Arsenal, utilising a upperlayer of titanium allumnide then a resin bonded composite of a thick layer of AEGIS and graphite composite carbon fibre with a next layer of liquid nanocrystal, which has two thirds more ballistic protection than diamond weave Kevlar without the bulk or weight. This allows the armour to be thicker than normal body armour but retains similar weight. The armour covers the chest, neck, back, shoulders, fore arms, the elbows, the back of the hands, the knees, the shins and the boots. The armour also holds a advance plasma core, more advance than that of the M5A2. It is almost 50% stronger than that of the M5A2 but 75% weaker than that of the MJOLNIR VII. This allows it to run a grade 2 shield generator of similar strength to the older MJOLNIR VI, keeping the user well preotected while maintaining a DLD to maintain active camo for two hours and twenty minutes, four hours in the power held back for the shield generator is over ridden. The BDUs that come as standard are both thermal regulated and EM masked, as is the armour and are both tight fitting and thanks to interwoven diamond weave kevlar it has limited bullet/shrapnel protection, though certainly insn't bullet proof. This does not effect agility. The BDUs as standard come with a balaclava and a gas mask with seven minutes of air to mask the head. The suit feaures a helmet or optional head band that both links to the neural interface to interact with the CTC, IFF and motion detector systems, provides ear protection, provides a boom mike, provides a imager system and extends shield protection to the head. The imager acts as a HUD and almost as a multi spectrum imager, providing thermal, night vision and digitally enhanced telescopic vision. It is used exclusivly by the pilots of Arcturas Wolves. Battle Equipment Utilities Battle Equipment Utilities are a vital asset for SPARTANS, wether in thier distinctive MJOLNIR, Wolves or M7 Body Armour. It allows them to host a variety of equipment on anchor points on thier armour. The equipment includes magazine pouches, explosive pouches, knife sheaths, pistol holsters, specialist optical gear, such as thermal cameras or X-Ray systems, load bearing bags for carrying large amounts of gear, bandoliers and slings for carrying gear. The majority of laod bearing gear is coated in nanotech polymers and linked to the armour of the user, allowing his gear to passively disguise itself. Weaponry Rifles The MA6A ICWS is the standard armament for UNSC ground troops. The weapon has had several major and minor changes from the MA5 series but remains outwardly similar. The weapon is made from dense polmyer shell with Titanium casing for the fire control suit. The computer suite has now been heavily expanded, now capable of interlinking with attachments to the gun, one being optical sites or fire control sites, when mixed with the M023 Shotgun, M024 Grenade Launcher, M025 Rocket Launcher and the M026 Grenade Launcher, allowing fuse and firing settings to be made. The weapon is also lighter over previous models, increasing its usefulness in the field. The weapon is in a bullpup configuration, with the magazine behind the trigger, making it more compact. The weapon's main feature is its fire control system, monitoring ammunition and ammunition. Under the barrel is X-Rail which can fit a grenade launcher, shotgun, rocket launcher, flashlight or laser designator. The weapon features three Misriah Rails, one along the top of the fire control suit and one on each side of the barrel. This titanium alloy and light polymer assault rifle uses a short stroke gas-operation with a rotating-bolt and must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is situated on the left side of the rifle and moves during operation. Once the first round is fired, the gases from that round and those to follow impinge upon a gas piston, which pushes back the bolt carrier, rotating the bolt inside and continuing to chamber rounds until the magazine is empty. The magazine release button is located above the magazine housing and has an arrow pointing down toward the housing. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the magazine housing. The MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System is probably the most popular used weapon by the SPARTANS, by Fire Teams, Assault Teams and Stalker Teams. The 7.62mm rifle is highly adaptable, being useful at both long and short range, with a extremely reliable mechanism, lightweight construction, good stopping power, highly accurate and low recoil. With facilities for silencers, underslung weaponry, forward accessories and iron sites with optic rails, and a on board computer with ballistic computer to calculate onboard ammuntion and battlefield compass. The M2A Light Assault Rifle is a small, rugged rifle, ergonomically designed and made of fibre reinfroced polymer shell with a adjustable hollow graphite stock. It swaps incapacitation powers of larger calibre weapons for portability and longetivity of fire. The weapon is unusual in that its mounting for the X Attachment Mount is above the barrel. The weapon in its baseline package comes with a 2x scope mounted on its left side reciever and with support weapon packages comes a computerised fire control scope on the top railing. The weapon is gas operated, breech chamber rifle. Due to the caseless ammo there is no ejection ports needed. The weapon is uatomatically loaded upon firm emplacment of the side mounted, magazine which fits into two locks. The rifle features four Misriah Rails, one on the reciever one on the underside of the barrel and one on each side of it. The M2A Light Assault Rifle uses 6.8mm caseless rounds in a large magazine in a bullpup fashion, with a adjustable stock and forward misriah rails. It has a short length, contorllable recoil, decent stopping power and a high magazine capacity, allowing Fire Teams, Assault Teams and Stalker Teams to use it as a assault rifle with the capacity to deliver high amounts of supressing fire. The M73D is a modernised Carbine in use with the UNSC and UNSC Special forces. Made with a manoeuvrability enhancing compact design and made from SB-7, the latest Polymide matrix material it is rugged and lightweight. The weapon uses small, laterally mounted magazines and a x2 computerised scope built into its carrying handle. The weapon is a gas operated breech loaded rifle, with a laterally loaded magazine. It features a minute cocking handle on the left side. The whole handle is coated in a rubber polymer, muffling the sound of the rifle being cocked. The weapon features three Misriah Rails, one on the reciever and two on the front right and left of the gun. It does not feature a X Attachment Mount, so secondary weapons cannot be fitted. The M73D Carbine has a decent magazine, light recoil, lightweight contruction and good accuracy, making it a preferred weapon for Scout Sniper observers, weapon teams and Stalkers. It's small size and good mix of abilities means its a well balanced weapon to defeat enemy infantry at medium range The Battle Rifle 09 is, along with the MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System one of the two main small arms issued to UNSC ground troops. The weapon has undergone several major and minor changes from the BR55, its ancestor, but remains outwardly similar. The weapon is made from dense polmyer shell with Titanium optics rail and reciever, and a milled steel barrel. The computer suite has now been heavily expanded, now capable of interlinking with attachments to the gun along with its older tasks of ammo counting and objective pointing. The weapon is also lighter than previous models, increasing its usefulness in the field, particulary among wieght-pinched ODSTs and special operations forces. The BR09 is a selective fire, air-cooled magazine-fed rifle with a gas-actuated piston operating system and a rotary bolt locking mechanism. The Groza fires from a closed bolt and has a hammer-type firing mechanism. A fire mode selector is provided which also serves as a manual safety catch. It shares the majority of its internal components with the MA6A, making it relatively simple and rugged. The Battle Rifle sees high usage with Scout-Sniper observers, Stalker Marksmen and Fire Teams. The HBR11 is one of the most powerful infantry firearms availible. The Rifle was intended to replace the BR55 as the chosen designated marksman rifle of the UNSC, reducing the BR55 and its successor, BR09, to standard squad rifles. The rifle was extremely heavy for a rifle, using HM-3 composite metals and a massive 10.2x51mm round. The rifle was further equipped with a computerised digital scope with 6x zoom, night vision, ammo counter, fire control for any possible weapon attachments (such as the 02 series weapons, such as the M023 Shotgun, M024 Grenade Launcher and the M025 Rocket Launcher) which can be added to a underslung rail and a bullpup layout. The weapon is a gas operated bull pup rifle, with a heavy kick back neutralised by the sheer weight of the gun. The standard scope features a laser range finder and a computerised fuse setting. The weapon also features three Misriah Rails, one fitting the scope to the reciever, then one on each side of the barrel. It also features a X Attachment Mount on the underside of the barrel.The Heavy Battle Rifle 11 is used by Fire Teams as a designated marksman rifle, to engage enemy forces at long range. The high power round gives Marksmen a long ranged firing ability against enemy forces, allowing them to engage enemy Snipers. Sniper Rifle Weapons The M1091 is the preferred weapon of the Scout-Snipers of the SPARTAN-IV program. The weapon has a very controllable recoil, high accuracy, large magazine capacity and a optics rail for insertion of high power scope systems. The M1091 also can facilitate silencers, making it silent and deadly against enemy forces. They have a high efficieny against enemy infnatry forces. The SRS99 is a high power anti-material sniper rifle, firing armour piecring, fin stabalized, discarding sabot (APFSDS) rounds. It can engage long range enemy targets with a high degree of accuracy and is the preferred weapon for engaging enemy materials at long range. Despite its aim as a anti-material rifle, it has a decent rate of fire, controllable recoil and hits clean through most infantry. The M113 Scout Rifle is a lightweight, heavily modified Battle Rifle 09. The weapon features a lengthened, fluted, heavier barrel, improved internal systems, small, lightweight magazines and a improved muzzle, with option to a sniper rifle. The weapon is ideal for Scout-Sniper observers and for Stalker marksmen, having a high range and good accruacy. The M99 is the preferred weapon for extremely long range assassination missions and anti-material operations. The weapon accelerates a metal slug to incredibly high speeds through magnets. The weapon is highly prized by Snipers for its long range, relatively light weight and incredibly high power, reducing humans to a thick red paste upon impact. The SRS40 is a 68mm caseless Sniper Rifle made for engaging tanks at long range. It can fire a range of explosive and APFSDS rounds that can crack open tanks or infantry forces, without alerting its missile detection systems. It is preferred for engaging enemy armour at long ranges for low observability attacks. Submachine Guns The M12 Sub Machine Gun is a small, almost carbine sized weapon, utilising the miniturized 4.8x32mm high velocity fragmenting rifle round. The M12 is designed to be complimentary to the M10 Personal Defence Weapon system so whereas that is a PDWS for weapon teams, engineers and vehicle crews, the M12 is designed as an offensive weapon, primarily designed for special operation units, assault teams and front line infantry who need a small but powerful weapon. The weapon is entirely made from SB-7 to provide a rugged and lightweight frame and heat resistant metal alloy barrel, meaning long, uniteruppted fire without a need for maintainence or replacment. The M12 SMG is blowback operated, selective-fired weapon which fires from closed bolt. The firing is controlled by a removable trigger unit with conventional hammer. A manual safety is located directly below the trigger. Magazine lies in the butt of the weapon, feeding from front-to-back, with spiral ramp built into the "rear" part of the magazine. Spent cartridges are ejected straight down through the chute, which exits just behind the pistol grip. The weapon comes with three Misriah Rails, one on a raised rail above the reciever, and two on each side of the barrel. The ammo is held in a stacked and curved magazine that doubles up as a carrying handle for the magazine. Because of it's large magazine, low recoil and light weight, all in a bullpup set up, it is incredibly efficient in close combat, which is why its preferred for Stalker pointmen and Assault Teams, allowing the user to not only have huge amounts of firepower in a very small package but be capable of taking enemies on a variety of ranges. The M10 PDWS combines the muzzle velocity of a standard assault rifle, the automatic capability of a machine gun and the portability of a pistol, using the miniturized rifle round, the 4.8x32mm round for armour penetration. The weapon was designed as a replacment for the M7 SMG and though the M10 is in service, the M7 has yet to be withdrawn. The weapon is made of advance light polymers and titanium with a reinforced compacting buttstock connected by titanium pins which lock out at various positions and fold back into the gun. The M10 is a blowback-operated select-fire submachine gun, being fired from the closed bolt. The receiver is made from the polymer, the controls are fully ambidextrous. The M10 can be fired in full-auto, in single shots, and in 2 or 3 round bursts (optional). The M10 also has bolt hold-open device, which traps the bolt in the open position when the last round from magazine had been fired. The M10 has four sets of Misriah Rails, one on the top of the receiver, one on each side of the barrel and one under the barrel. Because of its relativly small size, collapsing stock, variable magazines and adjustable rails, it is preferred as a PDW for snipers and weapon teams. The M7A is a updated M7 with stronger materials, Misriah Rails and a improved stock. The barrel system has been improved and a fire selector has been installed. It works using a blowback operated, closed bolt SMG. It's used as the PDW for soldiers carrying heavier weapons, such as heavy weapons, rockets, grenade launchers, etc. Machine Guns The M122 Light Machine Gun is the UNSC's standard Light Machine Gun, giving squad based units a relatively light and adaptable light support weapon. This allows squad based units to produce triple their normal amount of firepower against infantry targets. The weapon features a light but tough polymer body with heat-resistant metal alloy components and microprocessor driven thermal transfer system, utilising a number of computer controled cooling fans with a seperate power source with enough battery life for 13 years of operation, the M122 requires neither mid-battle barrel changes nor maintenance, allowing for rapid, uninterrupted fire. With optional retractable bipod, the M122 is most accurate when fired from the prone position. The weapon is designed for ease of carrying, with a carrying handle on the butt and a flip up carrying handle on the reciver, allowing ease of transport and steady firing from the hip. The M122 is gas operated, fan cooled and magazine fed weapon. The weapon is gas operated, utilizing short-stroke piston gas system, located below the barrel. The barrel is locked using rotary bolt with 7 radial lugs. It fires from an open bolt position, the bolt containg both a spring extractor and a casing ejector. The weapon's non-reciprocating cocking handle is located on the left side of the receiver and moves to the the forward position during firing. The weapon's low recoil stems from the constant recoil principle. The design allows the bolt carrier group to move all the way back without ever impacting the rear, instead stopping gradually along the axis of movement against the resistance of the return springs. It is fed from detachable magazines only, using either a large clear polymer drum magazine or a alternate feed of a MA6A magazine. Drum magazines are made mostly from plastic, with translucent wall which permits easy check of available ammunition. The weapon features a ambideterous cartridge extractor, being able to eject the empty casings to the left or right via locking the dust flap on one side, though both can be opened. Firing controls include a pistol grip and a conventional rifle-type trigger grouping, with ambidextrous safety and fire selector levers located at either side of receiver, above the pistol grip. The M122 fires from open bolt only, in semi-automatic or full automatic modes. The barrel is made from high qulaity cold hammer forged steel barrel with a molded carbon fibre lining, giving it unparalleled heat resistance and corrosion resistance. The free floating fluted rifled barrel, with a one in seven twist requires niether changing or replacement, its only real problem is the chance that the heat inside the barrel could overheat the magazine and cook it off. To help with that, the bolt is also coated in carbon fibre materials and the fan based heat extractor means it can maintain a cool state for much longer. The magazine uses magnetic plate induction to feed the ammunition gently into the weapon. The magazines is made of lightweight Polymers with a translucent join, allowing off hand checks of ammuntion. However, it can be fitted with a soft canvas overall. Because of its relatively light weight, high rates of fire, its high rates of fire at prolonged times, controllabe recoil and ability to mount a silencer, its favoured for Fire Teams to deliver high amounts of fire at the fireteam level, like a Squad Automatic Weapon. The M81C ULMG is the UNSC's standard lightened LMG, giving units a lighter and adaptable light support weapon, when the M122 is too large and heavy. This allows squad based units to produce triple their normal amount of firepower against infantry targets. The M81C is a rebuild of the M122, drastically shorted and lightend. The weapon features a polymer body with heat-resistant metal alloy components, meaning the M81C requires neither mid-battle barrel changes nor maintenance, allowing for rapid, uninterrupted fire for long periods, though due to lack of thermal transfer systems and need for air cooling it does have to pause due to the firing mechanism heating up from heat run off and could potentially cook off the magazine, though the gun fits a inbuilt guage linking to the operators HUD that allows them to halt before critical temperature is reached. It fits a reciever mounted Misriah Rail, a collapsable stock, two forward Misriah Rails and unusually, a X-Rail, allowing it to fit a secondary weapon. The weapon also shares 60% common parts with its bigger brother, the M122. The weapon is an air cooled, gas operated, magazine, automatic weapon. The M81C uses the same gas operating system as the M122. The weapon is gas operated, utilizing short-stroke piston gas system, located below the barrel. The barrel is locked using rotary bolt with multiple radial lugs. It is fed from detachable magazines only, using either a large clear polymer drum magazine or a alternate feed of a MA6A magazine. Drum magazines are made mostly from plastic, with translucent wall which permits easy check of available ammunition. The weapon features a ambideterous cartridge extractor, being able to eject the empty casings to the left or right via locking the dust flap on one side, though both can be opened. Firing controls include a pistol grip and a conventional rifle-type trigger grouping, with ambidextrous safety and fire selector levers located at either side of receiver, above the pistol grip. The M122 fires from open bolt only, in semi-automatic or full automatic modes. The M81C ULMG is used heavily by Assault teams and Stalkers. Because of its short length, high rates of fire and ability to mount a silencer, its excellent in close attack and recon roles. The M389B GPMG, known as the 'gimpy' among troops, is the UNCS's standard universal machine gun, suited to both use with a tripod and bipod. The weapon is made from super light polymer matter, greatly reducing its otherwise considerable weight, allowing a number of systems to be added. It sports a ultramodern onboard stabiliser, allowing sustained firing from the hip, or any other position, without a large loss of accuracy and a heat reduction system, super cooling the barrels. The weapon uses a dual feed system for its two barrels. The weapon operates using pulse system where the trigger sends an etectric pulse to the electric motor that responds by loading a bullet into chamber one and firing and then chamber two and firing. This allows it to to achieve a much higher rate of fire than single barreled weapons. The breech is locked by the motor and the next round is loaded. The electric pulse passes from here to the stabliser which delivers feedback, stabilising the gun. The weapon has a Misriah Rail on the reciever, right, left and bottom of the forward grip. The weapon is magazine fed but the magazine does not have to be manually fed due to the 'insert' style of the drum, that feeds rounds intravenously into both 'sockets'. The Gimpy is used by Fire Teams because of the sheer weight of fire it can deliver, despite being on the heavier side. It can even be fitted with two silencers. M45 is a .50 cal belt fed machine gun that is used by infantry and specialist units to deploy in the field on a bipod. Though man portable, it is near impossible to fire effectivly from the hip. It is made from light but resiliant polymers with heat-resistant metal alloy components, computer-driven thermal transfer system and a ultramodern onboard stabiliser. This means it neither overheats, nor does the barrel require changing for up to seven rears and it is accurate even at full automatic fire. The weapon is belt fed from a attached tin or detached tin, with attached tin come in 100, 300 round magazines or 400 round (or variable detached tins of 500, 700 and 1000 rounds) on a nitrocellulose chain with flexible metal links. The weapon is lighter than the AIE and much more adaptable, requiring less space and being much easier to deploy. The weapon features a reciever mounted Misriah Rail. It comes in two variations, the A and B. The A features a buttstock and a pistol grip and the B features a tripod mount and a spade handle. The two versions are often used by Heavy Weapons team for thier well balanced weight to fire power ratio, with the weapon delivering high rates of fire with incredibly stopping power. The M11 is a simple weapon, often deployed as a squad support/defensive weapon, being mounted on a tripod. It is gas operated and belt fed, drawing ammo in from an attached tin, drum or belt. Though less capable of the armor penetration possible with the 90mm AT gun on the Scorpion, or the M68 Gauss Gun found on the M12G1 LAAV, it does have effective light anti armor and anti infantry properties, being able to kill even shielded Covenant units in a shot. The weapon comes with an additional computer suite, much similar to the MA5 series rifle. It records ammo but also provides a tactical scope in different modes, such as thermal or night vision, a distance calculator and TACCOM link. The M11 is used by heavy weapon teams when taking a mixture of heavy infantry and armour. An updated version of the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, very little has changed; however, what has changed has added to its' usefulness greatly. Firstly, newer materials have been used in its' creation, allowing it to be of a little lighter weight yet retain its' armor strength. The eletric motor has been replaced by a plasma battery, providing longer, more reliable power output. It comes with attached tins of 300 or 400 rounds and detached tins of 500, 700 and 1000 rounds. It is used by heavy weapon teams to deliver huge amounts of fire against infantry. Shotguns Grenade Launchers Underslung Weaponry Exotic and Energy Weapons Rockets and Missile Weapons Pistols Melee Weapons Grenades Explosives SWORDS Vehicles Tasks The resulting SPARTAN-IVs could follow through on thier envisaged principles, serving as multifunctional special forces. Within a company, each individual team could act as individual special forces team, trained for a variety of missions including deep recon, battlespace preparation, deep infiltration, guerilla warfare, shock and awe infantry, mounted, airborne or orbital assaults and counter terrorism. Each unit, individually, was trained not only to act as a part of the general SPARTAN formation, or Marine formation, or acting individually, even for weeks or months at a time. All the SPARTANs are trained to be free thinking and capable of operating in one man cells, without the leadership of thier NCO or CO. As a note of precedence, no SPARTAN wears thier rank of badging, nor does thier IFF transponders contain the data, allowing even the lowest rank SPARTAN to assume some degree of combat command when situation dictates. Tactics Organization The command organization of the 117th is a fluid and flexible formation, capable of gaining a rigid command structure when needed. While officially part of the 117th, SPARTAN teams can be expected to operate independently, both of the command structure at all levels, but also act independently of the regiment, and even affixed to other units to bolster thier formations. Regiment The regimental formation has, at the top, the CO of the regiment, the Colonel. He is expected to command all four subordinate battalions and as a result, companies, but is capable of setting them lose of command, to run riot as necessary. Also, special operation detachments will report directly to him, operating in his Tactical Operations Centre. The XO of the regiment will directly over see the small communications and logistics attache and see about working with the Regimental AI to provide that logistic support to the attached units. Attached directly to the General's staff is a Seventh Generation Smart A.I., providing a highly capable aide-de-camp. Attached directly to the regimental HQ is the attached communications and logistics support. While primarily active during the preclude to operations, in supplying the SPARTAN's requisitions prior to the beginning of thier mission. However, once in the field, they will operate with the Regimental command staff to provide all logistics and communications between the smaller units and thier logistical support. As a 'priority 1' in the logistics chain, SPARTANs are capable of requsitioning space lift units, such as marine Pelicans, air strikes, orbital strikes, infantry or armoured support, even the aid of special forces, such as deployments of ODSTs, RANGERS or SAARU units. Aside from that, they can order uncrewed vehicles to be deployed to them, within reason, such as Pelicans, light to medium armour or drone support. Because of thier high priority, they can order directly from SOCOM/MARSOC, Navy and Marines. The logistics and Communications is run by a staff of twenty marines, including a Master Sergeant, a Gunnery Sergeant and a Second Lieutenant, supported by a specialised Dumb A.I. and a technician crew. These provide signals and logistic support through the use of thier satellite relay communication systems, capable of even communicating across different star systems if needed. Battalion At the Battalion level, the CO, a Lieutenant Colonel, is expected to give objectives directly to the three companies beneath him, to direct them into combat. His XO, a Major, is expected to attend to dealing with the staff officers, which come in the form of a S1 Personel Adjutant, S2 Intel officer, S3 Operations Officer, S4 Logistics Officer and S6 Communications Officer, usually ranked Captain of Major and a Sergeant Major, expected to act as a Enlisted Advisor. To aide all staff of Battalion command is a Seventh Generation Smart AI. Company Each Company is Five Platoons big and commanded by a Captain or Major, or thier navy alternatives, Lieutenant or Lieutenant Commander, with a direct combat staff made up of Gunnery Sergeant, expected to secure logistical needs of the company, a First Sergeant, expected to provide senior NCO advisement, a XO, a First or Second Lieutenant, providing command support. Lastly, a Seventh Generation Smart Artificial Intelligence is attached to the CO for direct A.I. support though steamlining command, control and communications, providing electronic warfare support though Electronic Attack, Protection and Intelligence gathering. Platoon Platoons are formed from Two squads, one specialist squad, an CO, who is expected to lead the unit and a platoon sergeant, who is expected to provide command support. Squad A squad is Three teams and a commanding Sergeant. Often made up of two Fire Teams and a Assault team, or two Assault Teams and one Fire Team. The Sergeant is relatively detached from the unit, but still expected to command. =Fire Team = The base line unit of any SPARTAN-IV force. Made up of three SPARTAN-IVs with a IV Corporal, the unit features at least one designated marksman, making use of a Battle Rifle, or a Scout Rifle, and the rest armed with Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle or MA6A ICWS w/ M024 Grenade Launcher or M025 Rocket Launcher and one specialist armed with a heavy weapon, such as a M41B MAV/AW, M66 Rocket Propelled Grenades, M556 GL, M23 Grenade Launcher or M899 Light Anti Armour Weapon and one more uses a M81C Ultra Light Machine Gun, M122 Light Machine Gun or M389B General Purpose Machine Gun to provide rapid fire. They provide mid ranged fire power and the majority of the fighting force of a company. =Assault Team = The alternate base unit of SPARTAN-IV forces, this unit utilies Mark VII MJOLNIR/CQB armour, specializing in close combat. Often armed with MA6C w/ M023 Shotguns, M7 sub machine guns, M10 Personal Defence Weapon systems, M90 Shotguns, M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System, M2A Light Assault Rifles, M73D Carbines, M12 Sub Machine Gun or MX4 Light Support Weapon. Often a specialist may carry a M705 Defoliant Projector. They specialize in close range battles and assault. They are usually present for every two Fire Teams, though more may be present depending on the nature of a battle. Specialist Squad Specialist Squads consist of a number of specialised units. These units are often consistant of the whole squad, such as 'Sniper Squads', Engineer Squads, Heavy Weapon squads, etc though rarely deployed as a whole unit, but more often spread out to where they are needed. =Scout Sniper Team = A Sniper Team consists of two SPARTANS, a spotter and a sniper, most often wielding a Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23s or a M-99C Special Application Scoped Rifle and on more rare occasions a Sniper Rifle System 40A-O Anti Material/Anti Vehicle. They often use Camo cloaks and are clad in MJOLNIR/Scout armour. Scout-Snipers, aside providing direct Sniper support, are expected to move ahead of the main force and provide long range reconnaissance and also sow terror and dischord amongst the enemy by sniping targets of opportunity such as officers, leaders, patrols, weapon crews, enemy material supplys like weapons, fuel, ammo, even food or logistic vehicles. This pshycological dischord would pave the way for the other SPARTANs. When in urban combat enviroments, aside from providing high level sniper and engagement, they engage in counter sniping activities. =Weapons Team = A weapon team is made up of two SPARTANS, a gunner and a loader, using heavy anti infantry or anti vehicle weaponary. They often use M41 SSR MAV/AW, M21 MAV M66 Rocket Propelled Grenades, Sniper Rifle System 40A-O Anti Material/Anti Vehicle, WAV M6 G/GNR, M45A Heavy Machine Gun or the AIE-486I Heavy Machine Gun. They often use short range weapons to back them up at close range, as their job often entails them getting close. =Engineering Team = A engineering team is made up of two SPARTANS specially trained in combat engineering. While not detailed to build defences, they are trained in mine laying, demolitions, close combat and repair duties, making them effective in the field. Some also use the M12 Specialist Grenade Launcher as well. They are frequently armed with shotguns and PDWS weapons like the M10, M12, M2A LAR and M73D. To protect them from possible explosive dangers, they wear MJOLNIR VII/EOD. =Recon Team = Recon Teams are the eyes and ears of a Spartan company. Known as 'Stalkers', Recon teams, though arranged in four man cells, operate independantly, often with 1 operating forward unsupported recon and the three others operating recon for the three platoons. Each Stalker is expected to operate unsupported, at long ranges, for long periods of time, carrying his own arms, survival equipment and explosives. As well as providing Recce of the area forward of thier comrades, they are expected to prepare the battlespace for the following SPARTANs by causing chaos and havok via terror raids on the enemy, demolitions, psycological attacks and raiding. They are also epxected to mark targets for artillery, air or orbital bombardment. The units use M2A LARs, M73D Carbines, M1091 SRS23, M108A1 CAWS, M10 PDWS, M12 SMG and silencers on most weapons. Special Purpose Units Within the IV regiment there were a handful of units that where either part time, being normally in another unit until the time comes for them to form into smaller, specialist cells in combat or simply being a standard unit re equipped for a specialist duty, though the unit usually picked for this had knowledge in this field. =EVA Unit = Sometimes Spartans were called to duty in environments such as vacuums, low gravity worlds, high pressure worlds and such so some units received dual training with EVA capabilities. Units were usually trained for deep space, pressure and gravity specialist operations separately, with a few trained for underwater ops as well. Usually they were armed with MJOLNIR EVA armour, G-PACKs and their own personalized equipment. Units with operating EVA in the field are usually known by EVA *original unit* Team, ie EVA Fire Team. =Jump Unit = Some units, from time to time, were trained to operate G/J-PACKS or G-PACKS and MJOLNIR Jump Armour. This gave them greater tactical flexibility. This was most notably used for airborne drops, air assault missions requiring low level jumps, fighting in dense terrain where a unit such as a assault team could surprise an enemy from above, Fireteam and weapon teams could get to a new firing position, snipers could relocate more easily, recon teams could scope out the area from above and Engineers could drop explosives from the air or get to or away from a demolition site more easily. Jump teams in the field were named the same way as EVA teamns. =Special Warfare Team = Special Warfare Teams are made up of only the best of the best of the IVs. Only those who have proven themselves through training and through combat make it into these, though those with special skills will also be brought on when needed. The units within a company all begin with the first letter of that Company. Their commanding officers are IIs or IIIs, requring thier extreme power and veterancy for combat. These are equipped with personalized equipment based on their operation type and operation area. Largely, they are only assembled for the most important engagements and missions. Of all the IVs, only the top 100 have the chance of joining the prestigious units. Quite often they are either made up on a company basis or made up of cross company units, with specialists from a different unit being brought into the team for their expertise that nobody in their company may have. Internal Organization :117th Regiment :::CO Colonel Leonard Teufal :::XO Lieutenant Colonel David Webb :::AI Shingen :First Battallion :::CO Jace Patton :::AI Eurydice :Second Battallion :::CO :::AI Nyx :Third Battalion :::CO :::AI Themis ::Giap Platoon :::CO :::XO :::: Squad Dien :::::CO :::: Squad Tet :::::CO :::: Squad Saigon :::::CO ::Takeda Platoon :::CO :::XO :::: Squad Kajima :::::CO :::: Squad Sezawa :::::CO :::: Squad Fūrinkazan :::::CO }} :Fourth Battallion :::CO :::AI Nemesis ::Jotun Platoon :::CO SPARTAN-168 :::XO First Sergeant Brandon Smith :::: Skadi Squad :::::CO :::: Thrivaldi Squad :::::CO ::::::Assault Team Echo :::::::Kareem-K007 - Hezekiah-K141 - Yoshito-K097 - Caesar-K167 :::: Jormungandr Squad :::::CO ::::::Weapons Team Hotel :::::::Allana-K088 - Peter-K192 - Grant-K114 - Rick-K135 ::Einherjar Platoon :::CO SPARTAN-193 :::XO Gunnery Sergeant Miranda Talavera :::: Forseti Squad :::::CO :::: Njord Squad :::::CO :::: Tyr Squad :::::CO ::::::Sniper Team Hotel :::::::Ivan-K034 - Juan-K092 }}